


Stay Close

by stevebuccy (colfhummel)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/stevebuccy
Summary: “Are you afraid something’s gonna happen to me?”Steve’s throat feels dry. “No- It’s not. It’s just that I like to keep you close to me. That’s all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Steve/Bucky, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you Michele for beta-reading! <3

Steve hums, still half-asleep, and buries his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Placing a soft kiss against the warm skin, the comforting smell of Bucky - of home - fills his nose. Next to him, Bucky stirs a little, causing Steve to tighten his grip around the other man’s body even more.

“Steve.”

“You’re awake,” Steve whispers before he leans over to peck Bucky on the cheek.

“Of course I am,” Bucky murmurs, eyes still closed, but with a smile spreading on his lips. “I had a dream I was getting crushed by some big grizzly bear. Turns out it was just you.”

With that, Bucky opens his eyes and turns around as much as Steve’s embrace allows him to.

Steve squints his eyes, corner of his mouth twitching. “Aw, did I really wake you up?”

Bucky lets out a soft chuckle, making Steve’s heart swell in his chest, and maybe - _just maybe_ \- he pulls Bucky even closer against him.

“Mhmm, yeah see, _that’s_ what I mean,” Bucky states with a small groan.

Steve immediately loosens his hold on him, breathing out a quick “Sorry,” as Bucky wriggles himself free.

“Jeez, you were almost crushing me Steve,” Bucky laughs. “For real,” he adds with a kind of a scolding undertone.

Biting his lip, Steve winces a little. “Sorry, It’s just…” he begins, voice trailing off as his chest begins to tighten.

 

He knows why. He knows why there’s this almost overbearing need for him to keep Bucky close to him at all times. His brain makes sure to never forget.

Bucky must sense they’re no longer joking, his grey eyes fill with concern as he looks at Steve.

“Are you afraid I’m not gonna be here one morning when you wake up? Is that it?” Bucky asks, tone soft - not accusative - and yet Steve can sense a positive answer would hurt him.

“No,” Steve replies truthfully, bringing his hand up to brush the hair from Bucky’s forehead. He isn’t sure of a lot of things anymore. But he is with Bucky’s feelings for him.

“I know you’d lever me, Buck. Not by choice.”

Bucky frowns at the last part. “What do you mean by that? Are you afraid something’s gonna happen to me?”

Steve’s throat feels dry. “No- It’s not. It’s just that I like to keep you close to me. That’s all.”

He’s not lying. However the reason for it - he doesn’t want to share it with Bucky. Not when Bucky has to battle so much more than him.

It almost seems selfish - the one thing that’s been haunting him since that one day on the train.

He just has to deal with what he couldn’t do back then. Save Bucky. Hold onto him tight. Keep him from falling.

Bucky has to deal with the things he _has_ done.

But in the end, it still comes down to this - his failure.

 

He’s pulled out from his thoughts by Bucky’s thumb ghosting over his lips. He inhales sharply, heart fluttering in his chest as a pair of warm lips find his. Bucky kisses him gently, his right hand coming up to cup Steve’s face. He licks over his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside and making Steve moan softly into their kiss.

The mattress squeaks a little when Steve turns them over, trying to gain more control of the kiss.

Underneath him, Bucky’s making a soft pleased noise, running his hands down Steve’s sides, causing him to gasp a little as the cold metal of his left arm brushes his naked skin.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky breathes when they pull apart, lifting his head to nudge him a little with his nose. “Nothing is going to happen to me.”

Steve just nods, lips pressed to a thin line. He wants to smile and tell Bucky that he believes him. That this fear of him - is irrational, destructive.

But instead he just _forces_ a smile and nods again, leaning down to press a tender kiss onto Bucky’s forehead.

He concentrates on the warmth of Bucky’s body spreading through his. The vibration of Bucky’s heartbeat against his own chest. The even sound of his breath coming in and out. Bucky’s scent filling up his nose. The taste of his lips that’s still lingering on his tongue.

In these moments, he can almost forget it. And just get soaked up by their closeness.

 


End file.
